Finding Me
by believesvueo
Summary: Emily left the BAU and is now working for the U.S. State Department. The BAU team needs her on a new case they are working on involving politicians.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Me Chapter 1**

"_**You know me. You know my way. You can't show me. But God I'm praying. That you'll find me and you'll see me. And that you run and never tire. Desire…"**_

It's been eight months since Emily Prentiss left the BAU and took a job in the U.S. Department of State, in Foreign Affairs working directly under former First Lady Hillary Rodham Clinton. It was an opportunity she could not pass up and needed. After what happened with Doyle, and although he can no longer hurt her, the bad days were still frequent. The constant violence of the serial killers they dealt with in every case did not help tame the nightmares.

There were times she found herself calling Hotch, whom she had gotten close to since her return to the BAU after they had faked her death to protect her from Doyle coming after her. He offered for her to come to him when she has those bad days because he had been there before. He confided in her that there were still times he had nightmares about Foyet.

Sometimes she would also call JJ. She needed her calming voice and she is her best friend. JJ is the sister she always wanted. She is the one she bares her feelings and soul to. In those times, she is crying because she couldn't save her or any member of the team. JJ would stay on the phone with her until her crying stops or when JJ drives to her house during those times, JJ stays until she falls asleep. Sometimes, JJ takes Henry with her when Will is called into work and Henry lights up those dark days just like the way Jack does when he would ask his Dad that he wanted to talk to the "pretty lady." The little Hotchner seem to have fallen in love with Emily when they had gone to cheer for Hotch on a marathon he had participated in. Although she, JJ and Penelope were so hung over from a "Girls Night Out", Jack was so taken by her that he did not leave her side that day and could not stop telling her about his school, his friends and his toys. Twice a week, she would read to him over the phone until he falls asleep. And this continues, wherever she is in the world.

When the offer from the U.S. State Department came, she talked to JJ first. Knowing what Emily goes through during those nights, she encouraged Emily to take the offer. As much as she wants Emily stay with the team, Emily is her best friend and a sister to her and it breaks her heart every time she sees or hears Emily breakdown from one of her nightmares. She knows how cases affected her even when she puts on that mask of hers. She wanted for Emily to finally find peace and to be free of the nightmare that has been haunting her for years. Emily has so much life in her and if letting her go is the only way for that light to shine all the time, she will do that for Emily. By moving to a less gruesome type of work, she hopes that Emily finds someone special who truly deserves her. JJ knows how lucky she is to have Will and Henry to come home to. She can safely tuck away those bad cases when she is at home with them. Emily doesn't have that and if there's anybody who deserves love, it is Emily.

After telling JJ, Emily told Hotch. Just like JJ, Hotch was very encouraging and told her to accept this opportunity. He made her promise two things: 1) To call him every now and then. 2) Most importantly, to keep reading to Jack twice a week. She has kept those two promises.

She then told the rest of the team.

The news hit Reid the hardest. As intelligent Reid is, he was always like a little boy and when someone leaves, he always felt he is being abandoned. She assured him that it isn't what she's doing. She had to explain to him how hard it has been for her since she came back from her "faked death" and that as much as she wanted to be the "Emily" before Doyle came back into her life to kill her, she isn't that Emily anymore and that she needed to find her again. And Emily promised him, that when they are both free and one those old classic foreign films are playing, she will go with him. This made Reid smile and she knew, he understood.

Emily has been travelling so much since she transferred to the U.S. State Department. She spent a lot of time in the Middle East because of the situations in Syria and Egypt. She also spent time in Sudan. There's also the growing tension with China and spent time there when Secretary of State Hillary Rodham Clinton was there for a few days. She managed to learn a little bit of Cantonese and Mandarin.

In between travels, Emily did manage to come to the BAU for lunch or dinner with the whole team. After a couple of months, when she left and the team had not seen her because she had been in and out of the country and the team have been on cases, she showed up in Quantico to surprise them, she almost got knocked to the floor when Penelope ran straight to her.

They also had their occasional "Girls Night Out", to fill each other in on their personal life.

Eight months later, news was flashing on CNN about men, who are politicians or somewhat connected to politics, have all been tortured and murdered.

Strauss came to Aaron Hotchner's office and told him that he and his team have been called in to help the DCPD. The killer or killers have been taunting them leaving them messages as to why these men are being punished. But they are having a hard time with the investigation since these involved rich and influential people.

Aaron Hotchner's eyebrows furrowed. David Rossi scratched his head. The rest of the team had the same worried look. They know that this case is going to be hell because none of them like talking politics and even though JJ had some connections, they know of only one person, who knows how to handle politicians and can talk politics. It was Emily Prentiss.

JJ spoke first. "Hotch, we have to call her."

"We don't even know if she's in the country." Hotch responed.

"It's worth a try. Even if she can't be here to work on the case, she could probably fill us in on some of the victims' families. " JJ insisted.

"She's right Aaron. Emily is the only one who can help us with the roadblocks." Rossi added.

"Alright. Garcia, call Emily."

"Dialing now, sir."

After a couple of rings, the so familiar voice answered.

"I was wondering how long it will take you to contact me. I'm at the airport now and heading to Quantico. And before you ask, yes the Secretary of State personally sent me to the BAU to help solve this case."

"Well, hello to you to Princess." Morgan said.

"Hello, there partner. I have written down notes and will fill you in on the families of the victims. I know all the victims. A couple of them, I know personally and the other two, in passing. My plane just landed a few minutes ago. I'm waiting for my luggage. So I will see you guys soon."

"Okay, Em. Do you want me to come and pick you up? It might be faster, with the sirens and all." JJ offered.

"Don't worry JJ, I have an escort waiting for me outside provided by the Secretary of State herself."

"Well, well Princess. I'm not sure if we can still reach you. You are way too high for this tiny BAU team." Derek joked.

"Very funny, Derek. The Secretary of State has been told by the President that he wants this case solved, pronto. I'm getting in the car now. See you guys."

"Bye, Em."

After hanging up, all smiles were each member of the BAU Team.

They have their Emily back, even for just one case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Me Chapter 2**

"_I woke up this morning you were the first thing on my mind. I don't know where it came from. All I Know is I need you in my life. Can I walk you through your life?"_

Emily arrived in Quantico in half hour. She breezed by security with a badge provided to her by the U.S. State Department.

She called Garcia to let her know that she was in the building and that she will meet the team in the conference room.

She was struggling with her suitcase, her briefcase and her phone when the elevator door opened where she found Penelope waiting for her.

Penelope laughed as she saw her friend struggle holding the suitcase and briefcase while she talked on the phone. So Penelope took her suitcase and they both walked towards the conference room while Emily talked on the phone.

Emily smiled and waved at her friends.

"_Yes Ma'am. I just arrived. I will go over what I have with the BAU team and as soon as we are done, I will call you and update you on any information we come up with. Yes, Ma'am. I left all my notes with Sheila and did brief her before I left. If you have any questions or concerns, please call me or have Sheila call me. Oh, thank you Ma'am. Yes, Ma'am the BAU is the best and I am sure that they will do their best to solve this case and I will try my best to handle the media and make sure that the family don't suffer any more grief than what they are going through already."_

The team watched in awe, as they watched and listen to Emily talk on the phone, whom they assume is the former First Lady herself and who is now the U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Rodham Clinton. They took in her appearance especially Hotch. She had left her natural curls which he loves. Unbeknownst to the team, he and Emily have been officially dating for a couple of months now. She had high heels on which made her look even taller and had on a purple top and a black skirt. She smiled and held up her hand.

He took in her appearance and let out a sigh. She truly was breathtaking.

"_Yes, Ma'am, Chelsea did send me a text message and I will give her a call. Thank you. Bye, Ma'am."_

"Oh, look at you Princess. Talking to the U.S. Secretary of State and receiving a text message from the former first daughter Chelsea Clinton. Wow." Derek teased.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Hugs and kisses later guys. I really need to brief you on what I know about these victims personally. Penelope, do you have all their pictures up on the screen?"

"Of course, I do, Gumdrop."

"Why did I even bother asking?"

"Okay, let's start with the two victims I know personally. Congressman Winston Carter. He is a family friend. He and his wife spent a lot of time with my parents whenever we were in DC. They have a son, Bradley, we grew up together and he now runs his own company. He went to MIT. He has a twin sister Megan. I will tell you this, both Bradley and Megan are not close to their father. They are close to them mother, Helen, who is a very sweet woman. She comes from money. Both Helen and Winston come from money. From what Bradley told me, their alliance was more of an arranged one."

"Emily, you said that both the children are not close to their father. Do you know why?" Reid asked.

"This stays in the room. And this is why I have to be the one to interview the families. All these victims, I will tell you now and I will go over each one of them, have what you call sexual fetishes or deviances."

"What? And how do you know this?" Hotch asked.

"I'm about to get to that Aaron." She smiled and winked at him. She loves teasing Aaron.

"Before I was rudely interrupted by your Unit Chief, Winston Carter has a thing for young ladies."

"Em, when you say young, how young?" JJ asked.

"I would say around 18 but not over 25. He's not a stupid man, so I hardly doubt that he would never dare touch or make advance to a girl that is not of legal age."

"Did you know any of the women he made advances to or he had relationships with when you were younger?" Dave asked.

"I was one of the young ladies he made advances to back then. And I was the reason Bradley had stopped talking to his father. Bradley and I dated. The summer before I was going to Yale and he was going to MIT, we decided to date. When I mean dated, we were going out and nothing more. Bradley knew about his father having a thing for young girls our age. In fact, one of the girls we knew, her older sister had a brief love affair with. Then when she turned 25, he dropped her and moved on to another younger woman. It embarrassed Bradley. But he never told me how he felt about his father until that night he made advances towards me."

"Gumdrop, did this sick man do anything bad to you?" Penelope asked with a concerned and disgusted look on her face.

Emily noticed the serious and angry look on Aaron's face.

"No, Penelope. It was nothing like that. Bradley had invited me over for dinner at their house. Megan was already at Columbia. She took the advance summer semester. After dinner, his mom wasn't feeling well, so Bradley took his mother upstairs and left me alone with his father. So, while they were gone, his father started to ask me about my parents and school. Then as I was talking, I noticed him get up from the chair and made his way towards me. I felt really uncomfortable, I got up too. Then, he got really close to me and Bradley walked in. Bradley noticed the look on my face and he knew that his father did something. Bradley took my hand and said that he was taking me home. I had never seen Bradley angry before but that night, I saw hatred in his eyes. While he drove me home, he told me exactly how he felt about his father."

"Looks to me that the unsub did the world a favor by getting rid of this scumbag." Derek said.

"So, could Bradley be a possible suspect?" Spencer asked.

"I can positively say Bradley could not have done this. That same night, Bradley cut off all communication with his father. I spoke to Bradley the next day and he told me that he was going to Cambridge. He is still very close to his mother. So is his sister but pretty much, he and Megan, had stayed away from anything involving their father. Both of them changed their last name. They are using their mother's maiden name Stewart. His sister Megan is a neurosurgeon."

"Did you keep in touch with Bradley or Megan?"

"Remember the case in New York? Well, Megan's a surgeon there and I ran into her there. I had dinner with her and then she gave me Bradley's number. Bradley moved to San Francisco after MIT. So, when I was in San Francisco, I called him up and we had dinner. This was a couple of years ago. I had not seen him since then."

"So, Em after that night did you and Bradley, continue your relationship?"

"No, JJ. He told me he felt humiliated by what his father had done. We left it as that. Ah, Penelope, can you put the next victim's picture up, please?"

"Let's move on to the next victim because you guys need to head over to see the crime scenes and I need interview the families. The next one is Blake Smith. If you thought the Congressman was a scumbag, wait until you hear about Blake. He is the Congressman's aide."

_**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Me Chapter 3**

"_I know you're the best at everything that you do. And none of the rest could ever compare to you. Always in my eyes you're my number one girl. I wanna thank you for not being afraid."_

"The next victim is Blake Smith is Congressman Winston Carter's aide. He's a very interesting character. When I say "interesting" I don't mean in a good way. I met Blake after my parents and I moved back from my mother's posting in Italy. He was a couple years older than Bradley and I, but told me stories about him. Bradley knew him before I did since I was overseas with my mom's posting in Italy. Bradley and I were writing to each other. So I knew all the gossip from our group which was made up of politician's kids. Blake wasn't a politician's kid and he didn't come from a rich family. Our school usually sponsors very smart kids and he was one of them. He was very charming, friendly and charismatic. He was always interested in getting involved in politics."

"But being eager and using people, isn't that normal in politics?" Dave asked.

"Yes. You see, kids like me, Bradley, Megan, when you grow up in politics, you start to hate it and everything that comes with it. You distance yourself, and Blake saw this as an opportunity to get on our parents good side. Since Bradley had zero interest in politics, Winston saw Blake as puppet he can groom into following his footsteps since he couldn't do that with his son. Blake volunteered in the Congressman's campaigns and he loved Blake's enthusiasm. Blake exactly what he was looking for, manipulative, resourceful and would do anything for the Congressman. So to get even more on Congressman's good side, and he knew about Winston's affinity for young ladies, he got him college escort girls."

"That son of a bitch, he was a pimp for the Congressman." Derek said.

"Correction, Derek not just the Congressman. There were others too."

"So, Em are you saying that this is the reason why the Congressman and his aide were killed?"

"It's one theory. You see, Blake also had a secret life. He was gay."

"But there's no indication that this was a hate crime, based on the message left by the killer." JJ stated.

"Him being gay isn't the issue, his fetishes could be. I know a couple of people from high school that he had a sexual relationship with. They told me that Blake was kinky and really into rough sex. He was into S & M and all kinds of weird stuff. I have also been told that he's been cited more than half a dozen times for picking up male prostitutes and the Congressman always found a way for the charges to get dropped.. You will no record of his arrests or citations."

"Ah, Gumdrop what kind of school did you go to?"

"Haha. I told you, I went to rich kids schools where the parents are too busy to spend time with their kids and we had unlimited access to money, if we wanted to."

"So, are you saying Emily that you were a brat? That you were one of these kids?" Aaron teased.

"Don't even go there, Hotchner. I know you didn't get accepted in Harvard on scholarship, am I right? Are we going to debate again on who is better, Yale or Harvard? We had this discussion not too long ago. Didn't we end up staying up past midnight debating?" Emily teased Aaron some more.

"So the goth phase was what?"

"I told you, it was to piss off my mother. I wore goth that day because I knew we were going to have our picture taken and she will be so mortified because all her friends are going to see the picture. And I definitely accomplished my goal, Mr. Mullet."

Aaron chuckled.

The rest of the team watched and listened to Emily and Aaron banter back and forth.

"This is all very interesting but shall we move on to the other two victims. And, Gumdrop, you owe me and JJ a story later, if you know what I mean." Penelope said.

"So let me go back to Blake first before we move on to the other two victims. So, we have a couple of theories, it is either he was killed because he was a pimp for the Congressman and others or his sexual fetishes got him killed."

"Pen please put up the third victim picture Devon Chase? He is a young up and coming politician, possibly running for City Councilor. He was also involved in Congressman's campaigns in the past. I don't know much about him personally, but my mother has mentioned in passing that Devon surely has potentials to be a Congressman or a Senator someday. He graduated from Georgetown, worked as an Assistant DA and from what I've heard it was the Congressman who was the driving force behind his campaign in running for City Councilor."

"It says here he was engaged and that the engagement was announced not too long ago?" Reid said.

"Yes, he was engaged to Shannon Brand. Her family is very rich and ultra conservative. I know her family. They attend a lot of my parents' parties especially the ones for charities."

"Do you think Devon Chase was murdered because of his association with the Congressman? Aaron asked.

"Looking at the pictures and in the manner of how he was killed, I'm sure you guys see it too, just like with the Congressman, it is personal. With Blake and the other victim, Brian Dent, who is a Wall Street guy, it seems less."

"So what do you need me to do, Gumdrop? Bossman?"

"Pen, look into their financial transactions. Figuring out how the Wall Street guy fits into those three men might be the key in figuring out why they were targeted by the unsub?"

"You, got it Em. I'll be in my cave and if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Penelope."

"Em, do you think that this guy will be killing more people? Or do you think that he just targeted these four?" JJ asked.

"I don't think we will know until we connect all these dots or until another body turns up. I need to interview the Congressman Winston Carter and Devon Chase's families. Aaron, I need to borrow a car and head to the see the families."

"You can take my car, Emily. JJ and Morgan, I need for you two to go Brian Dent's house to interview his family. Dave and I head over to see the DC Chief of Police and then will head over to interview Blake's family. We will meet back DC police station. Emily, when you're done interviewing both the families, we will meet back here."

"Okay."

"Emily, let's walk back to my office."

"Sure."

Aaron handed Emily a gun.

"What is this Aaron? I don't need a gun."

"I made sure you are clear to carry a gun. I don't feel comfortable you going out there with no weapon. We don't know who this unsub is and his frame of mind. I want make sure that you can defend yourself."

"Okay. If it makes you feel better, then I will."

"You know Jack will never forgive me, if anything happens to you. By the way, later tonight, do you want to have dinner with me and Jack? "

"I would love to, Aaron."

"And after, stay?"

"Are you asking me to stay over because of Jack?" Emily teased.

"I'm asking because I have missed you."

"Then I definitely will. I have missed you too."

Before opening the door, Aaron pulls Emily to him and kissed her on the lips softly.

**_Reviews are welcome and always appreciated:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Me Chapter 4**

"_Thought I had it figured out, when out of the blue__Everything got turned around in light of you__  
><em>_Turns out I've been walking blind__So now that I've discovered sight__Pardon if I stare…"_

On her way to Congressman Winston Carter's residence, she phone in his widow, Helen Carter to inform her that she is on her way to interview her and the family. Since the Carters and Prentiss' were friends, she felt that a courtesy call was required. She was pretty sure that the family has been through quite a shock with the murder of the Congressman and she can just imagine what Helen is going through since the discovery of the body.

On the phone, she informed Mrs. Carter that the US Secretary of State personally sent her to help out her former team the BAU with the investigation. She will primarily be doing the interviews while the BAU assists the DCPD and come up with a profile of the killer or killers.

Mrs. Carter told Emily to go around the back because the media has been camping out of the front of the house. She said that Bradley will be waiting for her.

When Emily drove up, she saw Bradley standing by the back door. He waved at her and she waved back. The moment she parked the car, Bradley walked up to her car door and opened it for her. Bradley greeted Emily as they hugged.

"_Hello, Emily. It's been awhile. How are you?" _

"_I'm doing very well. I should be asking you that. How are you?"_

"_You know that Dad and I have never been close. I'm only here for my mother."_

"_I know. How is she? Is she up for an interview?"_

"_She was in shock for a bit but she's fine now. I don't know why she would be shock that this is how my father ended up. I knew that sooner or later, something like this would happen."_

"_What do you mean Bradley? Do you know something I don't?"_

"_C'mon Em. He likes young women. As young as 18 remember?"_

"_I know I remember. That's one of the angles we are looking at. So you have never spoken to your father since that night you left?"_

"_No. Megan and I, we have not stepped foot in this house until now."_

"_How is Megan? Is she here?_

_Yeah, she's inside with mother. Come on, let's go inside. She's expecting you."_

"_Okay."_

The house is exactly how she remembered it except for the furniture and pictures have been updated.

Bradley guided her to the room she remembered quite well. This was the room where Bradley's father had made advances towards her. To this day, that memory still gave her uneasy feeling.

When they entered the room, Helen and Megan were talking on the sofa. They got up when they saw her and Bradley at the door.

"_Emily Prentiss, how are you?"_

"_Hello, Helen." _She walked up to Helen and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"_Hi, Em." Megan greeted her. _Megan pulled her into a hug.

"_Hi, Megan."_

"_Won't you sit down, my dear? _

"_Thank, Helen."_

"_I saw your mom not too long ago and she said that you were travelling a lot_

"_Yes, I quit the FBI eight months ago when I got an offer from the US State Department."_

"_I am relieved that you will doing the interview. I don't think I can handle the FBI interviewing after hours of dealing with the DC police."_

"_Do you mind if we start the interview now?"_

"_No, I don't. Bradley, why don't you get Emily something to drink? What would you like, dear?"_

"_Water is fine. Thank you, Bradley."_

"_So, Helen, tell me, when was the last time you saw Winston?"_

"_About a week ago, He said he was going to New York. Bradley and I have been estranged for years, Emily. Not hearing from him for a week or sometimes even two weeks is normal."_

"_Megan, Bradley told me that you both have not spoken to your father, did he try contacting you at all?_

"_No. Mom mentioned that he was going to be in New York but you know, it's just part of our conversation."_

"_Helen, are you aware of, how do I say this?"_

"_You mean that he likes young women? And that he goes to an escort service to hire these young college girls? _

"_Yes. I'm sorry Helen that I have to ask these questions?"_

"_Don't be. It's not a secret in our circle that Winston has this sick desire for young women. At least, he waits until they are at the legal age of 18. I give him that. But you know that he isn't the only one. But I will tell you this though Emily, your father isn't one of the sick ones. He is one of the good ones. Bradley told me about what Winston did a long time ago. I'm sorry for that. But I am thankful that you didn't tell your parents about it because I'm sure if your parents ever found out, they would have stopped talking to us completely. Your mother remains one of my closest friends to this day."_

"_Yes, she called me earlier to ask that I'd be gentle with you."_

"_Oh, you were always a polite young lady. I was not worried."_

"_You said you knew that he liked young women and that he used escort services, do you know if there was one young lady that he might have had an affair with? Or that Winston was her regular?"_

"_I heard that there was a young lady but I did not know her name. But if it's anything, I recall Winston arguing with that young man, Devon Chase, the one whose body was also discovered."_

"_Interesting. Do you know what they were talking about or arguing about?"_

"_I remember Winston laughing at him and yelling "You're a fool. If you think she's worth anything. She's damaged goods. If you want a career in politics, a whore isn't exactly a model wife. Blake, talk some sense into this fool."_

"_When was this?"_

"_It was around the time he announced his engagement to that lovely young woman, Shannon Brand."_

"_Do you recall if this happened again?"_

"_No. The last party we attended together, Winston and Devon were drinking together and laughing."_

"_Well, I think that's it for now. If you remember anything, call me._

"_If I did forget anything, I will surely call you, my dear. By the way, when this is all over, I would love to invite you and your parents to have dinner with me, Megan and Bradley. It has been too long."_

"_I would love that, Helen. Again, I am sorry for what happened to Winston."_

"_I wish I could say the same, my dear. Don't get me wrong, he gave me two wonderful children, and I did love him, but he was a sick man."_

Emily did not have an answer to what Helen had just said because she knew that Helen was right about Winston Carter. He was a sick man.

Emily said her goodbyes and dialed Aaron's number.

"_Hey there."_

"_Hey. How did the interview with Helen Carter go?"_

"_It was fine."_

"_Anything you want to share?"_

"_I will later. I just wanted to hear your voice."_

"_Everything okay?"_

"_Yeah. It's just been awhile since I have done this. And it is not easy when you have to interview people you know."_

"_I know, honey."_

"_Well, I'm headed over to interview Devon Chase's family. I will call you again later, when I'm done."_

"_Thank you for calling me. I wanted to hear your voice also."_

After hanging up, Emily smiled and made her way towards Devon Chase's house.

**As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding Me Chapter 5**

"_What am I supposed to do? __You're the brightest light in the room Everything else just fades away. __And I can't avert my helpless gaze."_

Emily arrived at Devon Chase's house after an hour she left Congressman Winston Carter's house. It was a tough interview since she knew the family. From talking to them, her gut told her that they have nothing to do with his death. It's true that the Congressman wasn't A Father and Husband of The Year, but his wife and his children had no reason to kill him nor have him killed. They knew what he was and did not much care.

Although her parents knew Devon Chase, she had never met the up and coming politician and for her, this was a good thing. She can detach herself emotionally. It had been awhile since she had done this type of interview with a family whose loved one has died. Leaving the BAU and transferring to the U.S. State Department did wonders for her and as tough as it was to leave her team behind, they were so happy for her. They told her that this was a great opportunity and that no matter what, they will always be in each other's lives.

And they have kept in touch through phone calls, emails and if she is in town and the team is not on a case, they make it a point to get together.

Coming to the BAU and leaving it was the best decision she had ever made in her life. It was at the BAU where she met and fell in love with Aaron Hotchner.

Their beginning was rough, to put it mildly. It was a slow process but she would not have it any other way.

She needed to hear his voice after that interview. Hearing his voice always made her feel better.

She rang the doorbell to Devon Chase's house. The door was answered by a man who could be Devon Chase's twin but just a tad but older.

"I'm Emily Prentiss with the U.S. State Department. I'm working with the FBI. I'm here to ask some questions about the death of Devon Chase."

"Yes. Please come in. I'm Devon Chase's brother, Darren. My parents are in the family room with my sister and his fiancée Shannon Brand. Did you say your family name is Prentiss?"

"Yes. My mother is Elizabeth Prentiss."

"Yes. I have been to their parties but I have never seen you attend."

"I hardly ever attend those parties because when I worked for the FBI, we were away on cases a lot. And now that I work for the State Department, I also travel a lot with the Secretary of State."

Darren led her to the family room where his parents, brother, sister and Shannon Brand were talking.

"Mom, Dad, this is Emily Prentiss. She's with the State Department working with the FBI on Devon's murder."

"Emily, meet my parents Regina and David Chase. That's my sister Leslie and Devon's fiancée Shannon."

"Hi."

"You're Elizabeth and Baron Prentiss' daughter, am I right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your parents mentioned that you worked for the FBI and now, you're with the State Department. How do you like working for the Secretary of State?"

"She's wonderful, sir. I'm learning a lot from her. Growing up, I travelled a lot since my mother was an Ambassador, so it's nice that I get to do that again."

"That's good, dear. So you wanted to ask us some questions?"

"Yes. Can you tell me about Devon? What was he like?"

"I know that every mother would say this but he was a wonderful person. He never gave us any problems. He did exactly what he always dreamed of. He wanted to go to Georgetown and take up Law. After he graduated, he became the Assistant DA. Then, he wanted to serve the people of DC, so he was going to run for Councilor."

"Was Devon always interested in politics?"

"Yes. He knew that it is where he would always end up."

"Shannon, you were engaged to Devon, can you tell me what he's like as partner?"

"Devon is, I meant he was good to me. He treated me well. Although, he was busy a lot, he always made time for us to spend time together. We had arguments just like any couple but most of that argument have to do with him not having enough time to do things with me. But I loved Devon and I just could not see myself spending my life with any other man."

"Did you notice any changes in him, let say in the last month or two?"

"He was busier than usual. But I was also busy with planning our wedding. He left it all up to me to plan it. He said that it's my day and he wants me to be happy."

"So he didn't seem troubled at all?"

"He was nervous about running for Councilor. He stepped out of the room a lot when he gets phone calls."

"Were there times when he left the house after any of those phone calls?"

"Numerous times he did. But he was also the Assistant DA and he told me that he needs to discuss an old case or a current case the DA office is working on. I didn't ask questions. I don't like politics. Strange isn't it that I am marrying a politician; I meant I was marrying one. It's still hard for me to address him in past tense."

"It's understandable, Shannon."

"Darren, did you and Devon talk a lot?"

"We talk a lot about sports and just guys stuff. We would meet up for a drink every week. I'm an engineer, and politics isn't my thing."

"I see. What about you, Leslie?

Leslie looked up and Emily noticed she looked nervous.

"Devon, he is like any other older brother. A little bit protective and told me to be careful around Georgetown."

"You're a student at Georgetown?"

"Yes. I'm a junior."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Comparative Literature and minoring in the French Language."

Emily studied the young woman and she could not shake off the feeling that she knows something.

"Tres bon."

"Merci."

"Thank you, for giving me your time to speak with all of you. I want to say I'm sorry about what happened to Devon and we will do everything to give you answers and closure."

"Let me walk you out, Miss Prentiss."

"Thank you."

Before leaving she gave each of them her business card.

When she handed her card to Leslie, she whispered "Si vouz voulez parler appellee moi."

Leslie nodded.

Darren walked her out to the door.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was already 4 o'clock. She's starting to feel the jetlag. She pulled out her phone and called Aaron.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you done at the station?"

"We are already back at the BAU. Are you on your way?"

"Yes. I'm leaving Devon Chase and Shannon Brown's house now. It's rush hour, so it might take me another hour or an hour and half to get there."

"You sound tired."

"I am. I'm starting to feel the jetlag."

"I tell you what, why don't you go straight to the house. I'll get Dave to drive me to Jessica's and I'll pick up Jack. Jack and I will pick up some food."

"What about the briefing?"

"We'll have an early start tomorrow. I'll tell the team to go home early."

"Are you sure, Aaron?"

"Em, you are exhausted. I need you well rested and fresh tomorrow. When you get home, take a nap because once Jack sees you, he won't leave your side."

"Okay. Thank you. Have I ever told you that you're so good to me?"

"All I want is to see you smile. Is there any particular food you want?"

"Go to that Malaysian place we like so much. Get the rending beef and eggplant for us. Get Jack the pineapple fried rice and the fried ice cream with banana."

"Your wish is my command, ma'am. We'll be home around 7 or 7:30."

Okay. Don't forget to bring my suitcase."

"I won't. I'll see you later, sweetie."

"Oaky. I love you, Aaron."

"I love you, too."

After hanging up, Aaron went down to the bullpen.

"Okay. I sent Emily home. She sounded so tired. We will come back here at 7 o'clock tomorrow. We'll go over what we found and Emily will share with us what the families told her."

"How are you getting home?"

"I was going to ask you Dave. Do you mind taking me to Jessica's house to pick up Jack? Oh, I need to stop by that Malaysian place to pick up some food."

"Malaysian? Hmmm. Isn't that one of Emily's favorite places to eat?"

"It is. Before you start dialing that phone, Garcia, I want to please ask everyone to leave Emily alone. She is really exhausted. She had come straight from the Middle East and just got done doing two interviews. Whatever questions you have for her, please ask her tomorrow."

"Didn't she leave her suitcase here?"

"I will be taking it to her, JJ. Now, please go home. Dave, can we leave now or do you have something you still need to do?"

"We'll leave now."

When Aaron left the bullpen to go to his office, he could here mumbling and shrieks coming from his agents,

"Oh my God! Em is in so much trouble with us, Pen for not telling us about her and Hotch."

"If I wasn't so scared of Superman, I would go and kick down Wonder Woman's door. I mean seriously, how am I going to sleep tonight?"

"Penelope, Hotch is right, Emily needs to rest. Let's give her a hard time tomorrow."

"I don't know about you guys, but I am starving. Any one up for Indian food?"

"I'll go with you, pretty boy."

"I've got Will and Henry waiting for me."

"And I've got my Kevin waiting for me."

They gathered their things and walked to the elevator.

Aaron carried his briefcase and Emily's suitcase.

Rossi smiled and patted him on the back.

"Good job, Aaron. Finally, you made your move."

**Note: As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Me Chapter 6**

"_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling down. And when I come to her, when the sun goes down. Take away my trouble, take away my grief. Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief. She give me love, love, crazy love."_

It was almost 8 o'clock by the time Jack and Aaron got home.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we eat now?"

"I tell you what, Jack, if you go inside the house and go straight to Daddy's bedroom, there's a surprise waiting for you there on the bed. But no running okay. Then we can eat after."

"Can't it wait, daddy? I'm really hungry."

"I promise you buddy, you will love my surprise."

"Okay. Fine, I will go see what my surprise is."

Jack walked quickly but quietly to his daddy's room.

When he reached the door, he turned the knob slowly and when he opened the door, he found his surprise. Emily. His face lit up when he saw her.

Jack slowly made his way toward the bed. He didn't want to startle Emily.

Emily felt a presence in Aaron's room. Even though she's been out of the BAU and working with the State Department for 8 months, being an agent for 18 years was instinctive and she knows that this will never leave her. She cracked her eyes open a bit and saw that it was Jack. She smiled to herself as she watched Jack carefully made his way towards her. She pretended to be asleep.

Jack shook Emily gently. "Emily, Emily wake up."

"Hmmm." Emily murmured.

"Emily, it's Jack. Wake up."

"Jack? Hey, baby."

As soon as Emily opened her eyes, Jack gave her a hug.

"Emily! You're awake. Come on, I'm hungry. Daddy took so long to pick me up? How come you didn't pick me up?"

Emily pulled Jack to her again and placed a kiss on top of his head.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Your daddy told me to get some sleep because I was so tired."

"Did you just get here? Where were you coming from?"

"I got here this morning but I went straight to your daddy's work because your daddy, Aunt JJ, Aunt Penelope, Uncle Dave, Uncle Spencer and Uncle Derek need my help. How about we go downstairs and eat? I'm hungry too."

Jack took Emily's hand and made their way to the kitchen.

They found Aaron waiting for them, with the table already set.

Jack let go of her hand and sat on his chair.

Emily walked up to Aaron and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hello. Thanks for getting the food and setting the table."

"You're welcome. Go sit down and eat."

Aaron and Emily looked at Jack, who didn't bother to wait for them and was already chowing down his chicken pineapple friend rice.

They laughed as they watched the little boy eat.

"Whoah! Slow down buddy, drink some water. I don't want you to choke."

"Daddy, I'm not going to choke. It's my favorite. Did you tell daddy what to buy, Emily."

"Of course, I did baby. Daddy also got you your favorite dessert. So after you are done with your fried rice, you can have the fried banana with ice cream."

"Yehey! Emily, where were you coming from before you came to our house?"

"I flew in from the Middle East this morning. Then like I said earlier, I went straight to daddy's work and then I had to do two interviews today. Then I came here. I'm sorry again for not picking you up, baby. I promise you that if I am not working on any case with your daddy, I will be the one to pick you up like I always do when I am here, alright?"

"It's okay because I can tell you are really tired. Your eyes look tired. After we eat and then we have our dessert, you can go back to bed and sleep again."

"Okay, you're the boss little Hotchner."

"Daddy is it okay if I sleep in your bed tonight so Emily can read to me? I want her to hold me because I miss her so much. It's been so long since she was here?"

"If it's okay with Emily, it's okay with me."

Emily smiled at Aaron and whispered "We'll make up for it tomorrow night."

"Of course, you can sleep with me and daddy tonight, Jack. And yes, I will read to you."

Jack then told Emily and Aaron about his day at school.

"Thank you for dinner and dessert, daddy. It was so good. Did you like your food, Emily?"

"I did."

"Em, why don't you take Jack upstairs and have him change into his pj's, then brush his teeth? I'll meet you both in the bedroom."

"Are you sure, babe? You don't want me to help you clean up here?"

"I got sweetheart. You still have to read to him later. And Jack is right you look tired. I want you to get a really good night sleep because we have a full day tomorrow."

Aaron kissed Emily on the lips and said, "I got it here. Go, he's waiting for you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

After clearing the table, washing the dishes and checking the doors and windows, Aaron made his way to the bedroom.

There he found Emily, the woman he had fallen head over heels in love with, and his son, who was snuggled to her, as he listened to her read him a story. His heart burst with happiness at the sight before him. Emily has always been good with children and when they started dating Jack was taken by her easily. Emily always gave Jack her attention and listened to him tell him stories. She was patient with his questions and loved telling him stories about her days when she lived in different countries.

After changing into his boxers and a plain white shirt, he joined Emily and Jack, who was already asleep, in bed.

He took the book from her and turned off the light from his side.

Before turning off the light on her side, Emily reached over to Aaron and pulled him close but not too close that they were squeezing Jack who was lying between them with his right arm wrapped around her stomach.

They kissed again but longer this time and Emily turned off the light.

"Goodnight babe. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

**Note: Sorry it took me awhile to update this story. As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding Me Chapter 7**

"_I can hear her heart beat from a thousand miles. And the heaven's open every time she smiles. And when I come to her that's where I belong. Yet I'm running to her like a river's song."_

The morning after, Emily awoke to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes, the room still dark. She blinked a couple of times and checked the clock on the table on her side. It was early, 5 o'clock. They have to be in the office by 7 o'clock. She turned her attention to the little boy whose arm was still wrapped tightly around her stomach and is nestled warmly to her. She has truly fallen in love with this boy as she has fallen for his father.

She slowly extracted herself from Jack and took the pillow and placed it next to Jack. It was too early to wake him up. Quietly, she closed the door and made her way to the kitchen. In the kitchen, she found Aaron making breakfast. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Aaron turned his body so that he was facing her and kissed her softly. "Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Thank you for getting breakfast ready."

"I know how tired you were. Let's eat breakfast now and after you can take a shower. We'll let Jack sleep and drop him off at Jessica's."

They ate quickly. Before heading to the bathroom, she kissed Aaron again and whispered "Thank you again. You are too good to me."

"You are welcome. And you know, you do the same for me. I love you. Now, off you go and take a shower."

After dropping Jack off at Jessica's house, they drove straight to the office in one car. Since they didn't have time to stop by Emily's place to pick up her car, they took his car again.

The parking lot was still pretty empty except for a few cars that he recognized. He knew that his team was already in the building waiting for them. Before getting out the car, he pulled Emily to him and kissed her. He knew that once they were inside the building, they have to act professionally.

Emily smiled and kissed him again before pulling away from him.

"Em, I forgot to tell you, be ready to be harassed by JJ and Penelope."

"Oh, God they know?"

"So what gave it away?"

"Malaysian food, sweetheart."

'Oh." Aaron chuckled when he saw Emily roll her eyes.

Aaron and Emily walked in the bull pen and found JJ, Dave, Derek, Penelope and Spencer, waiting for them with smiles on their faces.

JJ and Penelope ran to them and pulled Emily away from Aaron.

"You my dear are in trouble. Hotch, can we have ten minutes before we start the briefing. We need to get coffee."

"But I don't need coffee. I had some this morning."

"Oh no, no, no. You will tell us the shortened version and later after this case, we will go out and you will tell us the long and detailed version."

"So spill, when did you and Hotch get together?"

"We officially got together two months after I left the BAU. We have been talking on the phone and he finally asked me out."

"Oh my God! No wonder Superman has been happy. He's been getting it on with Wonder Woman here."

"So how's the long distance thing working?"

"It's great and it isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"I told you, Em. Pen and I are really happy for you. Hotch is a great guy and he really has been smiling more these past months."

Emily blushed.

The three women hugged each other and after, made their way to the conference room.

Emily handed a cup of coffee to Aaron and sat next to Aaron.

Aaron smiled at Emily and mumbled "Thank you."

"Alright, we're all here now and Emily, why don't you tell us about what you found out from the families you yesterday?"

"Pen, to you mind putting up photos of the Senator and his family and also Devon Chase?"

"Thanks, Pen. So, Senator Winston's wife Helen knew about his affinity for younger women and she was aware that he uses an escort service. She told me that their marriage was over long ago and that they were living separate lives. They only stayed together for appearance. Bradley told me that his Mom had mentioned in passing that his father told her he was going to be in New York. Now, we don't know if he did go to New York or he just said that he was going there. Helen confirmed that the last time she heard from the Senator was a week ago. Pen, we will need to get a hold of his phone records and find out from the cell phone company if they can triangulate his location days before he was found dead. Most likely, he was using his personal phone for his liaisons."

"I am right on it, Wonder Woman."

"Also, Helen told me that she heard a heated argument between the Senator and Devon Chase. She said that Winston was laughing at Devon and yelled "You're a fool if you think she is worth anything. She's damaged goods. If you want a career in politics, a whore isn't exactly a model wife." Then she said Winston told his assistant Blake to talk some sense into him. This happened around Devon's engagement to Shannon Brand. Then she said the last time they attended a party together, Winston and Devon were fine. It seems like they had patched up their differences."

"Emily, do they have any idea who this woman is?" Spencer asked.

"I don't think so. But I think David Chase's sister know who she is."

"What makes you say that, Emily?" Rossi asked.

"Because when I interviewed her, I sensed that she was nervous. And she goes to Georgetown. We know that the Senator uses an escort service from college campuses around the DC area."

"So, Emily the Senator and Devon Chase might have been with the same woman except Devon Chase ended up falling for her while the Senator could care less for this woman." Aaron said.

"Exactly, but I think that this woman got involved with the Senator first and then he moved on. Somehow, she was introduced to Devon Chase. This where I think where Brian Dent comes in. I think he is the link between this woman, Devin, Blake and Winston."

"JJ, Morgan what did you guys find out about Brian Dent?"

"Well, his mother said that Brian was making a name for himself in Wall Street. He was living in an apartment in Manhattan. And that he was planning on buying a row house in Dupont Circle. Row houses in Dupont Circle are not cheap especially in Embassy Row."

"How much did you pay for your house again, Em?" JJ teased.

"Ha. Ha. It was worth every penny. And it was a good investment. I have checked its value and it has gone up since I bought it 8 months ago."

"So, Garcia I need for you to get all of their phone records. Emily and I will stay here and go through their finances that Garcia pulled out yesterday. Reid, JJ go to the DCPD station and Rossi and Morgan, I need you to interview Blake Smith's family. We will come back here at lunch time and gather what have. Then we can present a profile to the DCPD. Whoever our unsub is, I don't think he will kill again. These four men were specifically targeted and it's personal. The woman in question is the link to these men and to the unsub. Emily, you will need to make a statement about this case to the press."

"I'm on it Aaron. First, I have to call my boss to give her an update and then I'll need to speak to Strauss. I'll go over the statement with you and then we can schedule a press conference at the end of day. Do you mind going over the finances by yourself for the mean time?"

"I'll be fine."

"Thanks."

**Note: Sorry it took awhile for me to update. As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated**.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: ** I am sorry for not updating this story lately. I am having a writer's block. Hopefully, before I leave for my Euro Trip, I will come up with something. If not, it will be after I get back from my vacation.


End file.
